HeartPlayer
by Fan of the toons
Summary: Beastboy needs to get some air..Raven and Terra are at each others throats. Robin and Starfire's relationship is taking a turn for the worse and Cyborg breaks a World record! HIATUS
1. TRAILER!

Fott: Hello my dear..dear..dear is my FIRST trailer,But this is not my first story.

ANTICIPATION is today's word.

Anyways my newest fanfic. So Enjoy... :D

* * *

_**THE TITANS LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THEM BEFORE…**_

_**Beastboy makes a life changing decision ….**_

_I choose…_

_**Raven can't stop thinking about killing Terra and Vice Versa…**_

_Get out of MY room…NOW!_

_Make me! _

_Don't test me…_

**Cyborg breaks a world record..**

_I BROKE A WORLD RECORD!! _

_**Robin realizes what he had is gone…**_

_You were the best I ever had…I'm not going to lie to you…_

_**Starfire experiences love and betrayal…all at the same time….**_

_I can't believe after all that has happened you decided to come back to disgrace my friends..not only that but me personally.._

**Hearts will be broken..**

_I can't believe you just decided this on your own.._

_I did what I had to do I wasn't thinking straight._

_That's all you ever think about is yourself try to feel how I feel see what I see.._

_**A villain has resurfaced… **_

_Mark my words Titans I WILL have my revenge…_

_**Friendships will be tested, Betrayals will sever even the strongest bonds, Hearts will be broken and mended, Will the good guys reign supreme or will evil finally rule the world?**_

**STAY TUNED FOR….HEART-PLAYER**

* * *

Fott: What'd ya think? You like or hate? READ AND REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOUREVAH!

Everyone:...

Fott: What there is enough of me to go around and I don't play favorites..

Robin: Yeah right...we all know Beastboy is your favorite guy character and Raven is your favorite girl character...not that I'm jealous or anything..

Raven&Beastboy: WHAT?!

Fott: It is true..IM SORRY EVERYONE for lying..It's a bad habit..READ AND REVIEW once again..


	2. It's here

Fott: It's here..enjoy going to be longer but hey I didn't want it to be. :P READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

*Phone rings* *Ringtone: I don't want to be in Love- Good Charlotte*

She looks at the clock 3:20 A.M she groans as she answers the phone.

"Hello?" she says blinking to see what time it is.

"It's important meet me at the docks in a few minutes." He says.

"Hold on…wait don't hang up!" she yelled.

*Click*

_(What was all that about? This had better be important. I mean it is 3:25 in the FLIPPIN morning…) _She thought as she clothed herself and sneaked out of the building past the sliding doors.

-----The Docks-------

She peered around the many boxes and crates she hid as she saw a large rat scurry across the large planks. A green figure is seen from under a nearby lamppost as is shutting the cell phone from a previous engagement or call.

"Sorry about that it was an important call." He said with a worried expression.

"Why are we at the docks? What is wrong with you?! I mean calling me at non living hours of the..Da..Er..Whatever?! Have you lost your mind?" She yelled.

"Nothing is wrong but this place is secluded anyways let's get down to why I brought you here in the first place." He said.

"Please do inform me…" She said with a furrowed brow and crossed arms.

"I think it's time you and me took a break." He said as he cleared his throat.

"What?, Did I do something wrong..? Was it something I said? She yelled.

"You didn't do anything wrong and, I just need some time alone to revaluate some things. It's not you it is me but we can still be friends. Right?" He said with a comforting smile.

"Ok I guess I understand." She said wiping a tear away.

"You okay?" he asked as she quickly turned away.(_I didn't know I meant that much to her..but hopefully this will go well I just have a lot to think about.)_

"I'm just fine let's just go home okay?" She said with a fake smile. _(Why can't he see that my love is enough for him..)_

THE NEXT DAY..

Everyone gathered in kitchen as usual. Cyborg was in the kitchen fixing his specialty while Raven was reading a book. Also Robin was teaching Starfire how to play the new sumo-monkeys 5 video game.

Terra was helping Cyborg in the kitchen area.

I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I have an important something I'd like to tell you all." I said.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to listen which was strange they wouldn't stop if I had created a tofu burger or a monster popped out of the fridge. For once in my life I was going to be serious they must have felt a difference in me as soon as I spoke.

"Yes dearest friend please do the..announcing." Starfire said promptly.

"Okay..I'm just coming out to say that I'm leaving the titans for awhile." I stated.

Everyone's faces were covered in shock all except Raven who hastily made her exit.

* * *

Fott: How is Raven going to handle the news?! READ AND REVIEW!!

WORLDS MOST DISAPPOINTING START?! xD Comment I beg of you or the WEEVILS WILL GET MEH!!


	3. It's all in your mind

Fott: Yay I updated! :D Please enjoy. Read, Review, Rinse and Repeat.

* * *

"Raven wait!" Beastboy yelled.

Everyone was about to swarm him with questions. But he morphed into a fly and snuck under Raven's door.

"Get out of here Beastboy I'm not in the mood right now…" She said.

"Just hear me out this once. I'm not leaving because of you it's just that my heart isn't in the right place right now." He spoke.

"You need to leave…NOW!" She replied with emphasis on the "now" part.

"Stop pushing me away…Rae please." He pleaded.

"I'm not the one doing all of the pushing. Don't EVER call me Rae again you lost that right a long time ago." She replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just get out…" Raven said pointing to the door.

"Fine…" He said as the door slammed behind him.

_(How could he just leave and think everything would just fall in place for him when he would return…) She thought as she meditated._

_**INSIDE RAVEN'S MIND**_

**Raven's personalities all gathered for a meeting was about to take place.**

**Raven: Is everyone here and accounted for?**

**Bravery: Yep.**

**Brains: Yes.**

**Rage: Why was I summoned? I've got better things to then sit around with you losers..**

**Sadness: ye..yeah**

**Happiness: Yes**

**Raven: You all know why you are here..I've been having trouble with..**

**Rage: Let me guess..that sack of annoying unrelenting two faced backstabbing ball of meat preferably named Beastboy?**

**Joy: You mean the boy you have "secret" feelings for?**

**Raven: You got it..er..no just fix my problem. She said blushing.**

**Jealousy: This isn't a problem it is a crisis. If Terra was out of the picture none of this would have happened.**

**Sadness: This is all my fault ,so maybe I should just leave.**

**Raven: No one leaves until I do..**

**Bravery: This wouldn't have happened if I was in charge..**

**Rage: Don't count on it..all hell would break loose if you were in charge..**

**Bravery: When are you going to stop being such an ass?**

**Rage: The moment you stop talking..**

**Raven: Enough..**

**Joy: You guys are so killing my joy vibe..anyways let's talk about beastie boo. :D**

**Raven: Uh…so that's what you call him?**

**Joy: I've made up nicknames for everyone..everyone that is except for Rage cuz she's too psycho to have one.**

**Raven: That makes so much sense you know. So do you know what I'm feeling?**

**Joy: You'd have to ask Sadness on this one. Then she disappeared to her own realm.**

**Sadness: Come with me Raven..**

**Raven followed Sadness into her own realm.**

"**I know you will be upset at my words ,but hear me out even though you'll hate me forever.." She said with tears forming in her eyes.**

"**I couldn't hate you because you are an important part of me without you I'd be somewhat less of a human." Raven replied.**

"**Really?" She asks.**

"**Yes..yes.." She answered.**

"**Okay..We think you have a denial and a HUGE jealousy problem.." She replied.**

**(**_So that's why jealousy has been appearing more than usual..**) Raven thought.**_

"**What can I do to fix this?" She asked.**

"**Try letting beastboy in everyonce in a while it wouldn't kill you to be nice." Joy chimed in with a smile.**

"**I'm not promising you..well..anyone anything." Raven replied.**

"**You're in deep denial Raven. You need someone to depend on besides yourself." Bravery said.**

"**I thought this was mine and sadness's conversation." Raven said in annoyance.**

"**You know what to do so just do it already.."Rage said with a sour look and an impatient tone.**

"**Whatever.." Raven said as she left.**

**Raven's Room**

By the time she had gotten back to her room then rushed out of the door and into the kitchen area.

Beastboy was nowhere to be found.

**(DAMN IT.) Raven mentally slapped herself. **

**Kitchen Area**

"You just missed him. He told me to tell you that he'd be back he didn't know when ,but hes going to come back." Robin said

"Somehow I doubt he wanted to tell me goodbye.." Raven replied as she hovered to her room.

"What's the damage?" Terra asked.

Raven made a immediate stop in her tracks.

"Don't ask." Cyborg said as he threw down the game controller with an angry expression across his face.

"Psh big deal Beastboy left." Terra replied flopping on the couch.

"It's not like any of us drove him away." She added. (I bet it was Raven's fault anyway..)

"Shut up.." Raven said.

"What did I do? I didn't say anything." She replied as she grabbed the remote to flip to channel surf.

"I didn't have to read your thoughts to actually hear what you were saying.." Raven said dryly.

"So you read my mind anyway?! That has to be against the law or something?!" Terra replied defensively.

"I didn't mean to do it on purpose it just happened I'm not feeling well.. I need to meditate.." Raven said before she returned to her room.

"Not my problem.." Terra muttered.

"Terra. Enough we are all hurting because Beastboy left ,but Raven is suffering more than us because of that she is having trouble keeping her emotions in check." Robin replied.

(_What does everyone have sonic hearing ,or telepathy?!) She thought._

"If we had those kinds of powers we wouldn't be so up in the air all of the time." Cyborg said flailing his arms.

"Your facial tells us all a story." Starfire spoke.

"You mean her face says it all?" Robin asked.

"Um..yes. Sorry my brain is how you say, "On the fritz?" Starfire replied knocking on the side of her head.

"Yeah.." Robin replied.

"You gotta go apologize Terra." Cyborg added.

"Fine.." She groaned.

**Raven's Room**

"_**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" **_**She chanted and took a deep breath to start again when she heard a knock on the door..**

* * *

Fott: I hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews are nice. :]


	4. A million pieces

Fott: Hello everyone, I've updated! :) I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

* * *

"You gotta go apologize Terra." Cyborg added.

"Fine.." She groaned. (_I don't like apologizing it's not in my nature..of being Humble..to others)_

Raven's Room

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" _She chanted and took a deep breath to start again when she heard a knock on the door.

Raven opened the door just enough to see who was intruding upon her mediation.

"Oh it's you.. what do you want?" She asks.

"I'm here to.." Terra spoke.

"To what? Get on with it..you interrupted my daily mediation." Raven said in a harsh tone.

"Apologize..I-I-I'm sorryforhurtingyourfeelings.." Terra added in a rush then walked away.

"What?" Raven questioned but left it alone as the door shut from behind.

Terra's Room

"I feel better for clearing my conscience ,but also everyone is off of my back.." Terra said staring up at the stars covering the walls.

In Mexico

Beast boy stepped off of the airplane and stretched his ligaments.

(Are these airports in Mexico normally this secure?) He thought as he saw them shake down an elderly woman to extract the metal she possessed.

He drove around until he had found his hotel then dropped off his things and hit the town.

"Time to hit the beach!" He said slathering on sunscreen and running out the door.

Titans Tower

"Get out of my room!" Raven said pushing Terra out.

"You first!" Terra spoke.

"WHY WOULD I LEAVE THIS IS MY ROOM!" Raven raised her voice.

"What's going on in here?!" Robin shouted.

"I found her snooping around in MY room.." Raven explained.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked with crossed arms.

"I got curious and I knew Raven wouldn't let me in even if she did give me permission to do so." She defended.

"You and everyone else know not to go into my room…next time wait there won't be a next time." Raven replied as she pushed them out and closed the door.

"What?" Terra questioned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that you did that on purpose, but I'm not going to pry." Robin spoke walking away.

"I was curious that's all there was to it. No hidden motive or notion just innocent curiosity." She replied.

"For some reason I'm finding that hard to believe don't get me.." Robin said as his communicator went off.

"Robin? Robin.. Are you there your late for our meeting." Starfire spoke.

"I'm sorry I'll be there in a few." He replied.

"Looks like someone's got a date that they are late for.." Terra said with a laugh.

"I don't know what your talking about.." Robin said.

"Hurry along so you can suck face with your girlfriend.. On your little date." She replied along with waving him off.

"We're not going out on a DATE!" He raised his voice.

"What are you guys going on a mission then going to a fancy restaurant later?" She said with a laugh.

His communicator kept going off before he could speak Starfire came up on the communicator screen again.

"What's taking you so long?" She asked.

"Nothing.. I'm on my way.." He replied then headed to the bottom of Titans Tower.

(And there's my ride..) He thought with a smirk as he hopped onto his cycle driving off into the night.

Several Months Later..

Before Blackfire was sent to jail, She was hanging out with Starfire and the gang.

"So what's it like traveling around in space with no special equipment?" Robin asked.

"It's better to do without than with all of that clunky space-gear besides it clashes with my outfit." She replied.

"Did you ever fight any other aliens?" Terra asked.

"Yeah but that was when I went to the forbidden zone of the galaxy." She answered.

"The forbidden zone?! Sister Father told us stories about that certain place.. Humans and us Aliens are forbidden to even step foot around that place and that it's not safe to even mention such a place." Starfire gushed.

"Aren't the most fun things in life forbidden? Oh by the way I grabbed this for you I thought you might want this." She replied.

"Thank you! I love it!." Starfire said hugging her.

"I thought you would.. It matches your eyes.." She complimented.

"What exactly is this crystal?" Robin asked inspecting it.

"It's the Emerald of Eternia.. The most prized possession of the eternals of Eternia."

"You stole this?!" Starfire yelled.

"I don't think of it as stealing ,but let's just say I borrowed for a good reason." She replied with a smirk.

"Take it back." Starfire said.

"So you're giving this priceless gift back to me because I borrowed it?" She exclaimed.

"You stole this now go give it back to the Eternals." Starfire replied handing the stone back to her.

"I risked my life to get this and this is how you repay me?" She spoke with an angry tone.

"Don't get mad at me for your recklessness Sister." Starfire spoke with slight disappointment.

"Fine keep it.. Not like I wanted it anyways." She said tossing it back into her sisters hands.

That's when the main screen lit up with the alarm signal flashing.

Raven came out of her room to say, "What's going on?"

"We've got an emergency.." Robin said.

"TITANS LET'S GO!" he yelled as they assembled and traveled to Down-town Jump.

_Down-town Jump City_

_Aliens glowing Green changed into globs of green sludge and captured many of the towns-people._

_"Titans..Move." Robin yelled but got distracted by a green glob attacking him from behind._

_Raven used her powers to subdue them._

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She shouted as a bus came through crashing into the green blobs that smashed green goop everywhere._

_Cyborg was shooting his cyber cannon at the green globs causing them to explode into many pieces. They kept multiplying until a whole army had the titans surrounded._

_"Give them the Crystal Blackfire!" Starfire shouted._

_"I risked my life to get this crystal and I'm not about to give it back." She replied with her hand grew a beam of purple near the crystal._

_"BLACKFIRE DON'T!" Starfire yelled._

_"You want it? You can have it in a MILLION PIECES!" She cackled as she tossed it into the air shooting it with a purple beam causing it to shatter into many pieces._

_The green globs turned a dark shade of red and started to rampage the city. Breaking windows, setting buildings on fire, flipping over cars, chasing townspeople to loot them of their valuables._

_"Uh-oh.." Blackfire murmured as she backed away stepping all over the shattered pieces._

_"__Look at what you have done.." Starfire had said ,but before she could turn around Blackfire was gone._

* * *

Fott: You like or dislike? Opinions, Suggestions, Flames, Advice please make into a Review! I will try to update sooner. These few months have been hectic and has also been an emotional roller coaster for me. READ REVIEW and I'll UPDATE! :)


	5. The deepest cut

Fott: It is what it is... an update! :D Enjoy!

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Robin asked as he was mobbed by the red globs.

"I don't know?" Cyborg shouted

"Starfire go search for her!" Robin yelled as he fought the globs off with his staff.

Starfire gave him a quick nod before breaking free from the maniacal red globs.

(_This is the worst..)_

Terra fought off the globs with her earth powers.

Starfire started searching high and low for her delinquent sister.

Jump City Cemetery

"Blackfire!" She shouted.

There was only silence. The leaves rustled as the wind passed by her hair carelessly flowing along the patterns of the wind. Starfire shivers against the cold air. Even though she had lived on earth for a year or she still couldn't get used to the constant change of weather.

(_Blackfire where are you?) She thought as she took off to another destination._

Meanwhile..

(_No one will be able to find me..might as well hide in a secluded place maybe a cave?_)Blackfire thought.

Starfire was at the end of her rope ,but she spotted a figure of purple in the distance near the beach.

She went to reach out towards the figure ,but she was knocked down.

"Return to your friends… it's too trivial to go after me." She said.

"Sister you must return with me. To fix what has been broken." Starfire replied.

"If I refuse?" She asked.

"Then I'll have no choice but to use my own strength against you." Starfire replied with her eyes glowing green.

"Try not to get hurt." Blackfire said with a fake smile.

"I won't be the one getting hurt." Starfire replied by tackling her to the ground.

They fought until Starfire's communicator sounded off and the screen lit up and Robin came up on the screen.

"Star-Sta-Starfire do y-you read me?" Robin said as the screen cut in and out.

She dodged a few star bolts from Blackfire then shot a few back at her

"Yes I read you! What is the matter?" She replied as she dodged Blackfire's flying kick then sent her flying backwards with a powerful upper cut.

"You know you can't beat me…you will always be my weak little sister." Blackfire said.

"No Blackfire, that is where you are wrong." Starfire replied giving her a direct hit in the gut and firing off an enormous amount of star bolts.

Blackfire was defeated and dragged back into town to face the mess that she had made.

"Blackfire fix it now." Starfire demanded.

"What do you want me to do get another crystal?" She yelled.

"No I meant for you to fix the crystal by picking up every single piece and gluing it back together." Starfire said with crossed arms.

"Make me." She replied with her star bolts ,but was surrounded by the titans.

"Fine…" She said picking up every single bit of crystal.

"Ouch!" Blackfire murmured and stopped her hand was bleeding from the cuts that she had received from the crystal.

"Sister, are you okay?" Starfire asked as she ran to her side.

"I don't feel so go-wha-what's going on?" She replied slightly dazed gripping onto her sisters wrists.

"Hang on Sister!" Starfire spoke.

That's when Blackfire collapsed and Starfire started to panic. Cyborg quickly took hold of the situation and picked up Blackfire bridal style and placed her in the T-car then sped off to Titans Tower. The rest of the gang followed. They all sped off to Titans Tower all the while Blackfire's condition was getting worse by the second.

Titans Tower Med-Room

"She's stabilized but she'll need some rest ,but whatever that was in those crystal fragments must have changed her molecular structure...these readings are really off.." Cyborg stated pacing in the room holding multiple charts and x-rays.

"Well whatever is going on I can trust that friend Cyborg shall figure it out, Yes?" Starfire said with the tips of her fingers touching.

"You can count on me Star." He replied with a grin then he returned to his typing on various keys on the computer. (_Something's extremely off..)_

_(Blackfire what was that crystal made of?) Cyborg thought as he watched her._

_Blackfire began to break into a cold sweat then started to levitate above the bed. She started to glow a neon green. Her eyes flashed from her normal purple to an abnormal green. Blackfire's body was quickly and inadvertently responding to the cyrstal. She broke the bonds that tied her down and flew off shattering a window. Cyborg broke the glass received the mallet and hit the big red emergency button which sent an alarm throughout the tower. _

"_TITANS GO!" Robin shouted._

_The titans gathered and followed her by the green light blinking in the sky._

* * *

Fott: Wow.. Sorry for the short chapter. :/ It was going to be long ,but my brain malfunctioned and this is the result.

I hope you guys enjoyed :) Review,Review,Review!

_Question of the Day:_

_Who is your favorite Titan and why?_


End file.
